


Till the end

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Smut, olicity - Freeform, relationship, working on relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Because everyone makes mistakes right? What if it's not a mistake? What if it's something that has been in the air for months. And you just give it to it. Inspired by:"Are we fighting?""Not yet."





	

The relationship between them wasn’t the same, he was very much aware of that but at this point after everything they have been through he was thankful she stayed by his side.

He suspected that she was seeing someone. She didn’t say anything at the beginning but then by an actual accident the truth has been revealed and he could lie as much as he wanted but the thought of her truly moving on hurt him.

They argued a lot that night. There was so much screaming that the new team retreated discretely leaving them and their problems alone.

Oliver was mad, for the first time he was truly mad at her for not telling him the truth, for moving on, for not letting him talk about the break up, for doing exactly what he has done which means lying but making it to be not a big deal.

They literally didn’t talk for days. They barely looked at each other and the tension was killing everyone.

Oliver couldn’t understand where they went wrong. He was certain that she was the one for him, he believed that there was still a chance for them. Of course it wasn’t healthy to live in denial but he had hope. From the day she returned him the ring for the second time he hoped they would get back together at some point.

After all she stayed, that had to mean something.

Until she admitted of having boyfriend and he almost slept with that reporter.

Almost, because actually it was Felicity without even knowing who has rescued him once again from making the biggest, or one of the biggest, mistakes in his life.

He told her and they fought again.

It seemed that all they did recently was fight. About every single thing and it was tiring both of them.

Oliver missed their light conversations and bickering, he missed the looks and the flirting but at this point he lost all the faith that they will ever get back to that.

Until.

“So you are telling me that I can’t really do that?” Felicity asked as she was sitting on her chair facing Oliver.

She lightly tapped her finger against her lips.

“I didn’t say that.” Oliver answered leaning against the table.

Surprisingly he was very close to her.

“I am pretty sure that’s what you said.” She insisted looking up at him.

“No, I said you shouldn’t…” He paused and sighed.

“Are we fighting?” She interrupted him and to his surprise there was lightness in her voice almost like she was teasing him.

He looked at her and couldn’t help his smile. “No we are not.” And then after a beat he added. “Not yet.”

That earned a laugh from her. An honest sound and he almost forgot how amazing feeling it was to make her laugh.

He loved her, God he did and he believed that if they weren’t going to be together then he would end up alone for the rest of his life.

Felicity stood up from her chair and it made him realize how truly close they were.

He wasn’t sure what pushed her to make a move.

The lightness in their conversation. The smile that he had shown her or maybe the way he made her laugh. He didn’t know but the moment he felt her lips on his he didn’t really care.

The kiss was soft at first, just the press of their mouths but it turned hotter, more passionate and deeper within few seconds.

She pressed her body against his and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

She opened her lips for him and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth almost forgetting how amazingly she tasted.

He growled when he felt her hands scraping the back of his head and neck.

He grabbed her waist and picked her up.

Felicity was wearing a dress but it didn’t stop her from wrapping her legs around him. The bottom of her dress raised so high that when Oliver reached to touch her thighs he made contact with her bare skin and it made her moan into his mouth.

He deepened the kiss making her wetter with every move he was making.

She didn’t know where they were going but she didn’t care as long as it ended with them in a blissful and intimate moment.

Their mouths never broke from each other, her hands exploring his back while his held her tightly.

She could only guess that he was looking for some kind of surface where they could get lost in a moment of passion.

She didn’t notice, far too occupied with Oliver’s kisses and light bites to her lips, that he sat down on a thing that could come the closest to bed in the lair and placed her on his lap.

She felt his hard erection as her dress hiked even higher. His big hands grabbed her waist and pressed her tightly against his own body.

He moved his lips and kissed her cheek He slowly moved his lips down her jaw line to the soft point on her neck where he bit it gently.

Felicity rolled her eyes and titled her head giving him more access.

Oliver started to move his hips bringing her delighting feeling. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back.

There were too many clothes separating them. They definitely should be shedding them right now.

“Clothes.” Felicity whispered into his ear as he was too busy leaving marks on her neck.

She more felt than heard a response as a puff of air left the hair on her skin raising.

Oliver’s lips moved back to hers and he kissed her hard but slowly like he had the whole time in the world and in that moment Felicity believed him.

-

When she woke up he was still sleeping. It happened so rarely when they were together that Felicity was quite surprised.

She had her head on his chest and his hand was wrapped around her.

She looked at his face and he looked so young and peaceful. She didn’t want to wake him up but she couldn’t help the need to touch him.

Her fingers gently stroke his cheek and suddenly she felt the pang in her chest.

She didn’t have time to duel on it as she felt him tense for a moment before his muscles relaxed.

He looked at her and couldn’t help the smile. She was still here, she didn’t run away and she didn’t look like she regret anything but…there was still something in her eyes. It wasn’t sadness but some kind of conflict.

She moved her hand and stroked his naked chest.

She wasn’t in rush to move but she knew she had too otherwise she would never leave their comfortable bubble and she had to face the consequences of her actions.

His hand squeezed her hip and she froze for a moment before her hand started moving once again.

Oliver turned his head and kissed her head. He moved his finger scratching her skin.

Felicity let out a small and soft giggle.

She lifted her head and looked him straight into eyes.

Oliver licked his lips. “Don’t say it was a mistake.” He touched her cheek. “Please.”

Felicity gave him a small smile. It wasn’t a sad one but it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

“I have to go.” She said softly.

To him. Oliver thought but didn’t say it out loud, it wouldn’t be fair to her.

He knew she was feeling guilty because she was a good person and she believed what she did was awful.

He just nodded trying not to look disappointed.

She licked her lips and after touching his face for the last time she stood up fully naked.

He caught his breath and his eyes went wide. He felt his cock twitched and came alive.

“Felicity.” Her name slipped from his mouth before he realized it.

She turned around and smiled at him.

She was honest to God the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

In the next moment he stood from the bed and in one big step was picking her up and throwing on the bed.

She squealed and giggled before Oliver crawled on top of her.

He brushed her cheek and smiled. “One more time, before you go?”

Felicity bit her lip trying not to smile but failing miserably.

They probably shouldn’t. She shouldn’t do it but as she felt his erection between her thighs and his hand stroking her arm she couldn’t really say no, she wanted this.

She pulled him for a kiss and opened her legs wider for him.

She wanted to reply but then he pushed inside her and she forgot everything even her own name.

-

Felicity eventually came back home. She knew she had few missed messages and phone calls not only from Billy but also Curtis and her mother.

She texted Billy on her way that she was going home and he could come over.

She didn’t want to write via text that they needed to talk because then he would know something was wrong.

When he came to the loft he went up to her and reached for her.

“We need to talk.” She told him before he get a chance to kiss her.

“Okay.” The cop said wary.

“I….” Felicity took a deep breath. “I cheated on you.” She said looking at him.

He didn’t do anything. He just kept staring at her.

“With Oliver….twice.” She added quickly.

He was still gaping at her not saying a word.

She couldn’t read anything from his face. The silence was killing her but she was waiting for any kind of reaction.

In that moment she realized what kind of person she was. She has hurt another man and it was because of Oliver once again.

She didn’t blame him no, she could only blame herself for loving him so much and not being able to let go.

A tear roll down her cheek and like on autopilot Billy reached for her.

“No.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. “I don’t deserve this, I hurt you, I cheated on you.” She took a step back.

Billy sighed and looked down. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Yell at me, call me names, do whatever you want.” 

“I am not that kind of person.” He looked up at her. “But you know, now everything becomes clear. Why you didn’t introduce me to any of your friends, why you basically kept me a secret. You were never serious about us.”

She wanted to tell him it wasn’t true that he was wrong, so wrong but the thing is he couldn’t be more right.

She was a terrible person or at least she felt like one.

“You loved him, the whole time, you never stopped.”

It wasn’t a question but she answered.

“Yes.” 

“Do you think he is the one for you?”

“I don’t think that.” She said finally speaking the truth. “I know that.”

Billy looked sad.

“I am really sorry I know it’s not much. I wanted it to work out, I wanted it to be more and I really wanted to give you my heart but the thing is I don’t even have it.” She took a step closer to him.

“I gave my heart away some time ago and I never got it back. I couldn’t give you what wasn’t mine.” She whispered.

She didn’t expect him to understand but he did.

As his response he nodded his head.

“I am sorry.”

“I know.” 

He said and turned away.

He left her and it was over.

That night Oliver sent her a text. He hoped that she was okay and he believed they should talk. He said he was going to tell the team to not come tomorrow so if she is up for it he will be waiting for her.

She smiled and replied.

I’ll be there.

-

Oliver felt nervous as he waited for Felicity to come.

When he heard the elevator he stood up his two fingers twitching nervously.

“Hey.” He smiled at her as he saw her.

She walked up the stairs and straight to him.

She leaned and kissed his cheek. “Hi.” She grabbed his hand and held it.

“Are you alright?” He asked his thumb rubbing the top of her hand.

“I am as alright as I could be after breaking another man’s heart.” 

She tried to smile but it came as a slight grimace.

“So you and Billy…?” Oliver trailed.

She nodded. “It’s over.”

“How he….”

Felicity huffed out a laugh. “Do you really care how he felt?” She raised her eyebrow.

Oliver laughed as well. “No.” He shook his head.

“Thank you for trying to be civil tho.” She tilted her head. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“Neither did I.”

“I want to tell you what I told Billy.”

“Okay.”

“Can we sit?” She asked.

“Of course.” He brought her chair and after she sat down he pulled another one and rolled to be in front of her.

“I admitted that I have never stopped loving you and that it could never work between him and me because someone already captured my heart and I never got it back.” She smiled at him.

He reached for her hand and their chairs were pulled even closer.

“I know I ran away from you the second some problems appeared.”

“Felicity.” He wanted to interrupt her but she shook her head and raised her free hand up.

“I put everything on you and blamed you but I was at fault too. My insecurities got the best of me. I shouldn’t run away so quickly, I shouldn’t doubt us so quickly.”

“You had every right to do that.” This time he managed to chipped in.

“We should talk and try to work it.” 

“Maybe but honestly I fucked up, I should be honest with you but I learnt my lesson, I swear I will do better.” He said honestly.

“I will too.” She told him. “I promise not to run away the moment something bad happens.”

Oliver smiled at her. He leaned from his chair and stopped when his lips were inches from hers. “I love you.” He told her softly.

She smiled and put her hand on his face. “I love you too.” 

He kissed her then.

She lingered for a moment and then pulled back.

“You asked me to say that what happened between us wasn’t a mistake.” 

He kept looking at her.

“When I got home I realize that there wasn’t even choice to make because I didn’t regret having sex with you, actually I would do it again in a heart beat.”

Oliver grinned at her. “Well what a coincidence I happen to have a night off.”

Felicity giggled. She hasn’t felt this happy for months.

She leaned closer to him and whispered. “I am free tonight, and tomorrow and the day after as well…actually I am free for the rest of my life.” She winked.

Oliver laughed and with a smile on his face he kissed her.

“Something tells me you won’t be free till the rest of your life Miss Smoak.”

This time he winked at her.

Felicity bit her lip. The words Oliver told her months ago echoing in her head.

For better or worse.

You are my always. 

“You happen to be very respected and trusted man Mr. Mayor so I suppose I should believe you.”

And she did.

And that night when they made love once again.

And when he whispered those words to her once again.

For better or worse.

You are my always.

She knew this time they would make it till the end.


End file.
